Sans lui je ne peux exister
by Gavroche15
Summary: La vie de Remus serait bien triste sans Severus. Heureusement, il est là pour lui. Il l'aide, le soutient et l'aime. Et cela suffit à le rendre heureux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

5h du matin, peut être même 4 ou 6...

Il fait encore si sombre... Je me trouve dans la forêt interdite. Je le sais à la forme menaçante des arbres et à cette ambiance effrayante. On a constamment l'impression que quelque chose nous guette, tapi dans l'ombre et prêt à bondir à la moindre menace.

Pourtant cette nuit, comme à chaque pleine lune, la menace n'était autre que moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais du mal à quelqu'un cette nuit, si j'ai tué... C'est une peur constante à chaque transformation.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il y a eu lutte avec un autre animal. Au vu de deux blessures importantes, une au niveau du torse et l'autre à la cuisse gauche, ce fut sûrement une lutte féroce. J'ai perdu du sang, pas au point de causer ma mort mais je dois vraiment me soigner au plus vite pour éliminer tout risque d'infection.

Je me dépêche de rentrer au château avant que les élèves ainsi que les autres professeurs aillent à leur petit déjeuner ou que la lumière ne me trahisse.

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à marcher, et c'est sans parler de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre mes appartements. Comme à chaque fois, je retrouve ma baguette caché derrière la statue, juste devant ceux-ci, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Depuis que j'ai quitté la forêt, je ne porte que mon grand manteau rafistolé mainte et mainte fois suite à mes transformations. Heureusement que je n'ai croisé personne car je n'ai rien en dessous...

Ma tête commence à tourner, sûrement à cause de la perte importante de sang.

J'espère qu'il comprendra et qu'il viendra…

J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il doit être 8h puisque je parviens à entendre les élèves se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Toujours pas de signes de lui…

Je n'arrive plus à lutter… Je dois rester… Eveil- ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Remus.. ?

Reste avec moi !

Tu dois te réveiller ! S'il te plaît ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller ! »

Suis-je dans un rêve ? Est ce vraiment lui ? J'ouvre les yeux et le vois, il me regarde d'un air si triste…

« J-J'ai cru que tu.. »

« Chut ! N'use pas le peu de force qu'il te reste. Tu a perdu beaucoup de sang cette nuit. Je dois soigner tes blessures maintenant.. ! Celle au niveau de ta jambe a déjà commencé à s'infecter…

Allez, repose-toi.. »

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir entendu tout ce qu'il disait. Je vois une lumière sortir de sa baguette puis une douce chaleur m'envahit au niveau de ma poitrine. Puis au niveau de ma jambe…

« Vulnera sanentur…. Vulnera sanentur... »

C'était si agréable… Le sommeil me rattrape… Je ne peux pas résister...

« Vulnera sanentur…. Vulnera sanentur... »

Au moment où je reprend connaissance une seconde fois, il n'est plus là. Je vois à la montre qu'il m'a laissé qu'il est 14h. Je suis censé donné mon cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais je suppose que Severus a pris ma place.

J'essaie de me lever mais une insoutenable douleur me parcourt le corps. Je crois que je vais devoir attendre demain. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais il m'a aussi apporté un plateau de nourriture qu'il a posé juste à côté de mon lit. Il avait dû prévoir que je ne pourrais pas me lever…

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui…

18h.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Albus se tient sur le seuil.

« Une nuit agitée ? »

« J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas été des plus douce »

« Je sais, Severus est venu m'avertir de votre état quelque peu alarmant. Mais ne vous en faite pas, il a fait le nécessaire pour que personne ne voit les traces de sang. »

C'est vrai je les avaient oubliées…

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans un collègue aussi prévenant »

« Eh bien, sûrement veut-il éviter l'apparition d'une rumeur disant qu'un loup-garou occupe le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé professeur… Je suis conscient des risques que vous prenez en m'acceptant dans l'enceinte de votre château… Et je comprendrai si.. »

« Remus… ! Jamais l'idée de vous renvoyer ne me viendrait à l'esprit. J'aurais beau vous dire que je comprends votre situation, ce ne sera jamais vrai à 100 %. Mais j'essaie de me mettre à votre place pour savoir à quel point cela est douloureux… Je sais que c'est loin d'être facile pour vous. Alors reposez vous, soignez vous et revenez dès que vous serez rétabli et pas avant ! »

Il dit cela avec un sourire et cela me fit plaisir.

« Bien professeur, d'ici demain matin les choses devraient aller beaucoup mieux. »

« Eh bien à demain alors »

Puis il parti avec ce même sourire encourageant. Mais le peu d'efforts que j'avais fais pour tenir toute cette conversation m'avait épuisé. Peut-être pourrais-je manger un peu ? Severus avait vraiment bien choisi le plat, un bon pudding avec de la bière au beurre. Une fois fini, à peine ma tête se posa-t-elle sur l'oreiller que le sommeil m'enveloppa et me transporta dans un nouveau rêve…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

«Tu crois qu'il sera là aujourd'hui ?

-J'espère !

-Dépêche toi !

-Attends moi !

-Y aura des croissants ? »

Les élèves. C'est fou, ils veulent toujours tout savoir ! Mais bon ils me font aussi office de réveil.

Ce matin j'ai toujours du mal à me lever mais ça va quand même un peu mieux. Je met mes habits, mes chaussures, un coup à la salle de bain et en route pour aller manger un bout. Parce que le seul repas de la veille m'a laissé quand même un creux au ventre.

J'attends que la foule d'élèves soient passés pour être sûr de ne pas être bousculé. Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, je vois qu'Albus m'adresse une signe de la main. Je le lui rend et m'assois à côté de Severus qui m'a gardé une place.

Je m'assois à côté de lui. C'est impressionnant à quel point il arrive à rester de marbre devant les élèves. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire devant eux.

«Comment allez vous, Severus ?»

«Bien et vous ?»

«Bien mieux, mes maux de ventre ont cessés. Je suis content de pouvoir reprendre mes cours.»

«Bien que je sois très content pour vous, êtes vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée de reprendre si tôt ?»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas tant Severus, je vais bien.»

«Je vous fais confiance.» dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin que seul une personne le connaissant bien peut voir.

Suite à cela nous avons mangé notre petit déjeuner au milieu du brouhaha des élèves.

«Bien, à présent je vais prendre congé cher collègue. Je préfère me rendre dans ma classe avant la cohue des élèves. Je vous dit à plus tard.»

«A plus tard Remus..»


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les cours s'apprêtent à débuter. J'entends les élèves arriver au fur et à mesure devant la salle. Je leur fais signe d'entrer. Une fois qu'ils sont tous installés je commence à parler :

«Bonjour à tous, j'espère que mon absence ne vous a pas troublé pour les deux heures de cour que nous devions avoir hier. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que vous avez étudié avec le professeur Rogue hier ? *Hermione leva la main* J'aurai aimé pour une fois qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione qui s'intéresse au cour. Je t'écoute.»

«Eh bien nous avons fini l'étude du Strangulot et avons commencé celle du Chaporouge. Nous savons que c'est une horrible petite créature ressemblant à un nain ou un gobelin. Même s'il est facile à repousser, notamment en l'aspergeant de potion de beauté par l'écoeurement de l'apparence que celle-ci leur donne. Il se trouve surtout dans les lieux où le sang a coulé, comme les champs de bataille désertés ou dans les cachots des château, surtout en Europe du Nord. Il est particulièrement dangereux pour les moldus qu'il essaie de tuer à coup de gourdin durant les nuits sans lune.»

«Parfait ! Je donne donc 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Ne vous mettez pas à protester parce que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait écouté vous en auriez eu tout autant.»

Hermione m'adressa un signe de la tête en remerciement. Je crois leur avoir donné une bonne leçon puisque tout le monde sembla écouter durant le reste du cour. Pour finir le cour j'annonça :

«Bien comme nous avons bien avancé ce chapitre, révisez bien pour la semaine prochaine le chapitre entier sur le Strangulot, contrôle. Il y aura aussi quelques questions sur ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici sur le Chaporouge. Bonne fin de semaine et bon weekend !»

Les autres cours se poursuivirent jusqu'à midi, puis à table ! Je soupçonne Severus d'avoir versé en secret une potion de "rétablissement rapide" dans mon verre de ce matin quand je ne regardais pas. Parce qu'étrangement je me sens beaucoup mieux même si de temps en temps mes blessures font tout de même des leurs.

Je ne vis pas Severus à table, ça arrive souvent qu'il ne mange pas le midi. Il prétend ne pas avoir faim mais je sais qu'il passe tout son temps libre à essayer de me trouver une potion qui ferait en sorte que je me transforme pas à la pleine lune… Je culpabilise quand j'y pense.

Je continue tout de même à manger, et vient l'heure du courrier. Puis j'aperçois parmi ce festival de plumes, ma chouette Duchess qui m'apporte une lettre. C'est drôle je n'en attend pas…

Je l'ouvre et reconnais alors l'écriture de Severus, je sens alors une chaleur très plaisante envahir mon corps.

Elle disait :

Je viendrai te rejoindre dans tes appartements

ce soir, dans les alentours de 21h.

J'attendrai que plus aucun élève ne traine dans les couloirs.

J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu ne seras pas trop fatigué.

Ton bien aimé Severus


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je finissais les cours à 18h aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que la journée m'a paru longue ! Il était constamment dans ma tête. Il envahie véritablement toutes mes pensées… Avec tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, j'espère être la personne qu'il mérite, du moins j'essaies…

J'essaie de me concentrer un minimum pour corriger les copies des deuxièmes années, je dois leur rendre demain.

19h. Fin de la correction des copies, je n'en peux plus. Je me demande vraiment quand est-ce que mes élèves commenceront réellement à travailler, je m'inquiète pour eux… Je leur parlerai demain.

Après avoir rangé toutes mes copies et mangé, je regagne enfin mes appartements. Il est bientôt 21h, je décide d'aller prendre une douche. J'en ai grand besoin et une bonne douche fait toujours du bien.

Je sens l'eau chaude couler sur moi, et la douceur du parfum de mon gel douche saveur crumble remonter à mes narines. C'est dans ses moments là que tu te rends compte que tu sentais vraiment le fenek !

Je crois entendre du bruit.. C'est peut-être mon imagination. En tout cas j'ai fini ma douche moi !

Soudain, j'entends la porte de la douche s'ouvrir.

Je sais que c'est lui. Ca ne peut être que lui…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il se colle contre moi.

Ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Ses mains sur mon ventre.

Elles descendent jusqu'à mon entrejambe… J'étouffe un cri !

Je me retourne, le colle contre la vitre et l'embrasse avec le plus de passion possible !

Suite à ça nous sortons de la douche sans pouvoir se lâcher !

Sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille en me collant le plus contre lui..! Je veux le sentir à l'infini et ne plus jamais le lâcher…!

Il m'emmène sur le lit, je me retrouve au-dessus de lui…

«Laisse moi faire Severus...»

Je commence à l'embrasser sur la bouche, un baiser d'amour qu'il me rend bien. Je descends au niveau de son cou, un endroit que je lui connaît sensible, la preuve il commence à serrer les draps.

En même temps je dirige mes mains sur ses cuisses, je vais et je viens vers son entrejambe toujours de manière plus ardente et plus affirmé.

Il commence à jouir, cela me provoque aussi une vague de plaisir que de le savoir bien en ma présence et de par mes gestes aussi.

A présent je continue de l'embrasser mais tout en descendant sur son torse, je lèche ses tétons, *Oh oui…!* il jouit à nouveau, sa respiration se fait plus rapide et plus forte..! Il ne peut s'empêcher d'attirer ma tête de nouveau vers lui pour qu'on s'embrasse de manière toujours plus forte et sensuelle.

Je le recolle contre le lit et lui murmure : «Attends c'est pas fini...»

Ma douche se s'attarde une deuxième fois sur ses tétons, sur son ventre, je continue à descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe… *Ooh mon dieu…..!* Son corps se courbe lorsque je le met dans ma bouche et que je fais des va et vient…

Par moments sa respiration se bloque…

*Remus je t'aime !*

*C'est tellement bon..!*

Il tient les draps, les ramènes sur sa tête pour crier de plaisir..! Suite à cela je fais mon action de manière plus rapide et plus passionnelle !

*OOHH* durant son orgasme tous les muscles de son corps se contractent, puis se relâchent quelques secondes après.

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'attrape les cheveux violemment *j'aime ça..!* , m'embrasse, me mord la lèvre inférieure à m'en faire saigner, nos langues s'entrecroisent et ne veulent plus se quitter.

Il me couche en se mettant au dessus de moi, il continue de me tenir les cheveux et les tirent vers la droite pour lui laisser mon cou totalement libre. Il me le lèche et le l'embrasse d'une manière que je ne lui connaissait pas

*Ahhh….!*

Je me m'y attendais pas… Mon dieu que c'est bon… Pendant que sa tête s'occupe de mon cou, sa main gauche s'occupe de mon entrejambe…! *MMMmmmm* *T'arrêtes pas Severus….* Il fait des va et vient eux aussi toujours plus rapide et plus ardent. Mon corps se languit de tout ce qu'il me fait…. Toute cette chaleur qui monte d'un degré à chaque seconde où ses mains sont posées sur mon corps à sa mercie..!

Il a descendu sa tête jusqu'à lui, avec sa langue il lèche juste le bout de celui-ci

*Severus!* je ne peux étouffer un cris de plaisir !

Je le ramène à moi : «Je te veux en moi Severus, je veux que nous ne fassions qu'un ce soir...»

«Moi aussi Remus, si tu savais combien je t'aime….»

On s'embrasse (tendrement cette fois pour apprécier ce moment de répit, puisque nos deux respirations sont plus que saccadées!)

Je lui fais un signe de la tête puis me tourne… Il écarte les jambes…. Et là…!

Je le sens pénétrer en moi… Il ne peut s'empêcher de jouir lui aussi…! Le bonheur et notre amour sont en cet instant impossible à qualifier…. Même l'infini n'est pas assez pour les exprimer..

J'aimerais que l'on reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin.. Juste lui et moi… Sans rien autour….

On a continué une bonne partie de la nuit, on peut dire jusqu'à épuisement…. Et nous nous sommes endormis, enlacés comme deux êtres s'aiment plus que tout au monde…..

«Je t'aime Severus…»

«Je t'aime Remus…»

Le plus beau réveil du monde…

En tout cas, ça aurait été le cas si Albus ne nous avez pas interrompu. Franchement, quelle idée de venir nous voir à cette heure là ? Et pour nous dire qu'il risque de faire froid aujourd'hui, en plus ? Et bien sur, il ne trouve rien de mieux à nous dire d'autre que ça : « Heureusement que votre chambre n'est pas à côté des dortoirs Remus, parce que vous en avez fait du bruit…! Sur ce allez on se lève hop hop! Y a pas que les galipettes !»


End file.
